The Hunt for the Glenmoril Witch
by reikat
Summary: Eriah and her family receive word from her brother-in-law, Vilkas, that he found the last Glenmoril Witch's hideout so with Farkas remaining home with an injury, she enlists the help of Ulfric to find the hagraven, take her head, and be freed from Daedric Prince Hircine, Father of Werebeasts. Takes place after Wolfish Revelations. Four-shot
1. Chapter 1

Eriah and Farkas were sitting with their children in Hjerim when a knock sounded at the door. Calder got up to answer. "Ah, Master Farkas, it's your brother." he said, standing aside to let in Vilkas. "Uncle Vilkas!" Sofie and Samuel yelled in delight before running to jump him. "Hey, kids. Nice to see you, too." Farkas's twin said. "What brings you all the way to Windhelm?" Eriah asked. "You're going to love this. I found where you-know-what is hiding. Thought you'd like to take a little hunting trip." Vilkas said. Eriah and Farkas looked at each other. "Kids, can you play outside for a bit? We need to speak of this matter with your uncle in private. Calder, can you keep an eye on them as well?" Eriah asked. "But Ma, we barely see Uncle Vilkas since he lives all the way in Whiterun." Samuel said. "Don't you two worry. I'm planning on staying a couple days to rest up from the trip. There will be plenty of time to visit but your mother is right. This is a matter not for little ears." Vilkas said, rubbing his nephew's head. "Okay, Uncle Vilkas." Sofie said. "I'll take them to the stables. Sofie's been wanting to learn how to ride but I never had the chance to bring this up with you." Calder said.

"Of course. Keizaal is at your service." Eriah said. She gave her kids kisses before sending them on their way. When it was the three of them, the adults sat down at the table. "So where is she?" the Dragonborn asked. "I tracked the last Glenmoril Witch down to a cave in Hjaalmarch near Morthal. All signs indicate she thinks she gave me the slip and has been there for some time. I don't think she'll be moving anytime soon. The time to strike is now." Vilkas said. "Thank the Divines. I must be on my way now." Eriah said. "Eriah..." Farkas said, making her pause. The two looked at each other before he set a hand on his wife's face. "I know I can't go along on account of this damn injury I got last week helping you clear that bandit cave but I'd feel better if you took someone along to watch your back." he said, gesturing to his bandaged leg. It had been a nasty wound. Eriah looked over at her brother-in-law. "I'd volunteer but I'm beat from all the travel and I really want to spend time with the kids. Sorry, Sister." he said. "Farkas...you know there's only one other person outside the Circle who knows I'm a werewolf and it was only through some luck that I wasn't killed over it. You're asking me to take him along even though he's got a city to run and a Moot to arrange." Eriah said.

"Ulfric is really the only option, love. Besides, it would be like the old days when you served in the Stormcloaks. But if you want to risk exposing your secret to someone else, then Calder's your best bet. As your housecarl, it's his duty to watch your back." Farkas said. Eriah had more of a problem with this than he knew and she didn't want to jeopardize anything. "I can handle this alone." she said, standing up. "Sister...the last Glenmoril Witch is the strongest of her coven. Even with your strength and power, she may still overcome you. We're asking for you to take back-up just in case. Especially since you have to travel across Winterhold and the Pale to get there. You trust the Jarl with your life and you call him a friend, don't you? If everything I've heard from my brother is true, then he would be honored to help you." Vilkas said. Eriah sighed before scratching her head. "Look, I can't promise that he'll go along but I did promise to tell him when this happened in exchange for his silence. If he offers to come, fine, but if not, then I'm on my own. I don't want to expose myself to Calder or anyone else." she said. "Fair enough." Farkas said.

The twins watched as the Dragonborn looked at her left hand. She pulled off her wedding band and held it out to Farkas. "For safe-keeping. I don't want to break it if I'm forced to transform." she explained. Her husband took it before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. "Go get that hagraven, Sister. We'll be here." Vilkas said. With a smile, she headed upstairs to the master bedroom. She packed a small bag with several changes of clothes, just in case she had to transform. Giving in to the beastblood was always her last resort and she needed to be careful. "Anything you need me to do for you?" came Farkas's voice. "Could you start pulling my Daedric armor off the mannequin? Once, I'm done here, I'm going to let Ulfric know I'm going to be gone and then I'm coming back for all this." she said. "Of course." Farkas said. He turned away to head to the armory when he felt his wrist being grabbed. He looked back at his wife. "Farkas...do you really trust me to be alone with an unmarried man on this trip?" she asked. He cocked an eye, noting she seemed a bit pale.

"Why would that bother me? You've done this sort of thing plenty of times with me and the other Companions." he said. "That was the Companions...BEFORE I was married. This is Ulfric Stormcloak, my former commander and a good friend, added to the fact I'm a married woman now." she said. "What has gotten into you all of a sudden? When did this become such a big deal?" Farkas asked. Eriah looked down, knowing that if she slipped up, her secret would be out. Her heart ached immensely from her love for her husband but also from the unrequited feelings she had carried with her all this time. "I can't read your mind but I'm more than willing to remind you that I trust you unconditionally. I really don't think I have anything to worry about. Besides, you're the Dragonborn. You've always gone your own way and you didn't let what other people think bother you. I know you take our marriage seriously but don't take it so seriously that it's going to put you at risk. I don't know Ulfric as well as you do but I know he respects you greatly." Farkas said. Eriah had wonder where this side of him came from. He usually wasn't this talkative.

"I'm overthinking things, aren't I?" she asked, deflating a bit. "You kind of are. But if he chooses not to go, then you can have it your way. I only said I'd feel better if you had someone watching your back but I never said you had to. I'm sorry I wasn't clear on that." he assured her. "I'm sorry, too. I just seem to be off my game lately. I haven't been able to attend the meetings discussing Skyrim's future since we won the war so I'm feeling a bit useless right now. You see...Ulfric thinks that if the Jarls got it into their heads that he and I make a good match because we led the Stormcloaks to victory in the war, that they would pressure us to marry. He assured me they know I'm already spoken for but he still keeps me away as a precaution." Eriah admitted. "It's okay. Just get out there, take care of business, and come back to me. That's all I ask. Whatever happens, happens." Farkas said. He then looked down, a look of sadness on his face. "What's wrong?" Eriah asked. "I'm ashamed that I can't go with you. I feel like I'm nothing but dead weight to you." he said. Smiling sadly, Eriah placed a hand under his chin and made him meet her eyes. "You're not dead weight, my love. You're the strongest and gentlest man I know and I love you for that. You cover for my weaknesses and made me feel like I could do anything. I know we promised to take out the last Witch together but fate had other plans. Whether you're there or not, this is still a victory for _us_ , not me alone. No matter how far apart we are, you're always here." she said, taking his hand and placing it over her heart. Despite her long buried secret, her words were nothing but pure truth. There was no one she'd rather spend her life with than the man who stood before her now.

Farkas closed the gap and kissed her. Without fail, she felt her knees go weak and she leaned against him. Despite his injury, her husband remained steadfast. When they parted, they kept their foreheads together. "I don't deserve you, Farkas. Truly." she whispered. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. You're smarter than me and more sure of yourself at times. I was sure once that you'd choose Vilkas over me because he's more on your level than I am." he said. Eriah just chuckled before their lips met again, deeper this time. The two then split up to carry on with their tasks. Eriah came down and set her pack on the table before heading to the Palace of the Kings. Her mind was already focused on the task at hand. Soon she would be free of Hircine and her lycanthropy. One thing she never really confided in others was this fear that Akatosh would be unable to save her from the Huntsman if she didn't cure herself of lycanthropy before she died. It was an odd fear, knowing beyond the shadow of a doubt that the soul of the Dragonborn was his alone and no one, Aedra or Daedra, could supersede his claim. She had also been promised a place in Sovngarde by Tsun as reward for felling Alduin the World-Eater. Akatosh would do his part in protecting her from the Daedric Princes most keen on her soul, such as Hermaeus Mora, and she would be able to rest eternally in Sovngarde. Still, she feared that somehow, one of the Daedric Princes would be able to best her patron god and take her soul.

For now, she had to focus on throwing off Hircine's claim and she took comfort in knowing his claim depended solely on her continuing curse. Once she was free of her wolf spirit, there would nothing tying her to the Huntsman anymore. Unlike Princes like Mehrunes Dagon or Molag Bal, Hircine was a more...compassionate figure. He wasn't known for destruction, content to let his beasts run wild and rewarded the hunters in his Grounds based on their performances. Still, serving the Daedra wasn't in her nature. Her dragon soul put her at odds with dominating figures and Princes like Clavicus Vile and Sheogorath got a kick out of it. Hircine was more like Nocturnal, not really caring about much. Eriah was pretty sure that once she rid herself of his curse, he wouldn't kick up much of a fuss.


	2. Chapter 2

So it was that a few weeks later, Eriah and Ulfric were nearing the border between the Pale and Hjaalmarch. When he learned that Eriah's brother-in-law had managed to locate the last Glenmoril Witch, the Jarl insisted on coming along as her second. The Dragonborn was unsure about that but remembering he was a warrior as well as a leader, she gave in. Initially worried that he would distract her, Eriah found it was easier to forget her other secret than she thought. Looking at him as a comrade instead of the man she had had feelings for since Helgen, did a good job of keeping her focused. "Dragonborn, I've been meaning to ask you something." Ulfric said, bringing her out of her thoughts. "What is it?" she prompted, as Keizaal did a small leap over a fallen log on the road. "I noticed your ring is missing." he said. "I left it with Farkas, just in case I...you know." she trailed off. "That makes sense. What little I know of werewolves tells me that clothing tends to get shredded with the change. Stands to reason a band of metal would break. At least so far, you haven't had a reason to transform." Ulfric said. "My Daedric armor is probably the only thing that can withstand the change from man to beast but I'm grateful that the whole ensemble is held together by leather straps so they break in the event I change." Eriah replied.

She slowed Keizaal up to walk beside Ulfric and his own horse, a proud bay stallion with the same bearing as his master. "Ulfric...when I was forced to reveal myself as a werewolf...why did you let me live?" she asked. The Jarl looked over at her before patting his horse's neck. "That's a good question. I'd like to think it's because our friendship is strong but I'm forced to consider another possibility. When we first met, there had been several instances where I felt an unnatural compulsion to keep you safe. You know I don't trust easily and back then, you were a nameless traveler. While I certainly wouldn't have thrown you to the wolves, I went above and beyond what was really necessary to protect you." he explained. Eriah looked over at him, somewhat confused. "What does that mean?" she asked. "There were a couple soldiers in the squad that ambushed us who had less-than-honorable designs for you. They obviously hoped they would have the opportunity to have their way with you, even though they should've known better. The Legion is drilled heavily in honor and if a legionnaire was found to have bedded someone without consent, they would be severely punished because it would damage the Legion's reputation. When it was clear to me what those two wanted from you, I threatened violence if they touched you. It also alerted their comrades to keep an eye on them." he said.

Eriah found herself wishing she hadn't asked. It seemed that she was almost a victim of more than just the ambush but thanks to the man riding with her, she had been preserved. "Strange compulsion, huh? I think destiny had a hand there. I was meant to come here and survive Helgen because Alduin had returned. Destiny moved you to keep me intact and unharmed. However, I don't think that was the reason you chose to spare me, a werewolf, after my secret was blown. Alduin is defeated and enemies like Harkon and Miraak have been laid low as well. As far as prophecy goes, my task is done. You had a choice to execute me for being a werewolf and for keeping it from you but you didn't." she said. "Perhaps you're right. I suppose when you told me that you were trying to find a way to end Hircine's curse, I decided that your friendship mattered more to me than anything else. You've done well in my service, Dragonborn, and our friendship has withstood a lot. You've taught me to be a bit more open-minded, which I'll admit is hard for someone my age to do." Ulfric agreed.

The Dragonborn just smiled. Keizaal suddenly nickered and came to a halt. Eriah and Ulfric looked around, noticing for the first time that things were a little too quiet. This side of the Pale often had fog drifting in from Hjaalmarch, which made visibility tricky at times. Placing her Daedric helm on her head, Eriah slowly dismounted her pinto mare. Ulfric followed suit, unsheathing his sword, and tossing his fur-lined coat onto his horse. The telltale signs of Frostbite Spiders suddenly erupted from the quiet. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" Eriah Shouted, spewing fire breath towards several Giant Frostbite Spiders that emerged from the mist. An Unrelenting Force Shout from her companion told her that Ulfric was already in combat. Her Fire Breath gave her time to get into position and when a spider came at her, she slammed her warhammer down with all her strength, killing it. She and Ulfric worked in tandem to defeat the unusual gathering of Giant Frostbite Spiders. The Jarl usually left Shouting to the Dragonborn since she had more available to her than he did. It took them a solid twenty minutes to clear the area.

Ulfric panted as he sheathed his sword and turned to look at his companion when his face went pale. "Dragonborn!" he shouted. Eriah heard a spider charging out of nowhere and when she turned in its direction, it spat its poison at her through the eye holes of her helm. She went partially blind with a yell, dropping her hammer and throwing off her helm, trying to clear her eyes. She was bowled over and felt fangs hit her in the face. A chill spread from the contact point before a sudden Unrelenting Force hit them both. Thanks to the weight of the Daedric armor, Eriah was only shoved a foot while the Spider was sent flying. She heard Ulfric engaging the fell creature and finally had enough. She gave into the beastblood, the leather straps of her armor snapping and causing the black armor to fall to the ground with a clang. The clothes she wore under it ripped and fell off as she stood up with a roar. Her partially blind eyes zeroed in on Ulfric holding the spider off and she roared again, charging. "Out of my way!" she projected her thoughts to the Jarl. Ulfric looked over his shoulder to see her tearing at them and dove to the side. Eriah jumped onto the spider and started hacking away.

When she was done, she looked at their surroundings to make sure there were no more and then gave a victorious roar. She then knelt down, heaving. "Dragonborn?" came the cautious voice of Ulfric. She turned her head slightly in his direction with a low snarl, before just looking at the ground in front of her. She could hear Keizaal approaching with Ulfric's horse and she felt him set a hand on her bestial shoulder. "Thank you." was all he said before he went to where her discarded armor was. Keizaal followed and let him load the armor onto her back where it was tied down. All the while, Eriah just squatted where she was, waiting out the transformation. While her beastblood made her immune to diseases, Frostbite poison was different. Her eyes were swimming and she felt the chill seeping down through her body. This wasn't good. A delay now would possibly make her miss this chance to break free of Hircine.

Ulfric heard a sudden short roar from behind and turned to see the werewolf standing up, head in claws. Because of the effects of the poison, Eriah didn't stagger off like she had when she was first revealed to him as a werewolf. Instead, she fell to a knee again, followed by her paws hitting the ground, as her fur started disappearing and her bones started rearranging themselves back. Thinking quickly, Ulfric snatched his coat from his horse and threw it at her. It landed over just before the reversal was complete, leaving the Dragonborn a human once more. The Jarl could tell she was shivering a bit. He brought the horses closer before kneeling down and helping her sit. She pulled the coat closed and felt mightily embarrassed in spite of the more pressing problem. Every time she transformed, she always managed to get away from people. Partly because she didn't want to be discovered and partly because she was left as bare as the day she was born. She was usually able to steal clothes off any dead she left in her wake or was in an area where she had hidden a chest with extra clothing in it. Fortunately for her, she was prepared this time. "Are you alright?" Ulfric asked. "I will be. The poison's effects aren't as severe because I'm a werewolf but I'm in no shape to go on. My eyes...I can't see very well." she replied.

Knowing that it was dangerous for them to linger, Ulfric rifled through his knowledge of the land around them and remembered there was a cave nearby where they could shelter and regroup. "Excuse me." he said before suddenly picking Eriah up in his arms. With a surprised squeak, the Dragonborn almost let his coat fall open. He started walking away from the road, whistling for the horses to follow. Burning red in spite of her poisoning, Eriah kept an iron grip on his coat and wished her heart would stop pounding so loudly in her ears. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't fantasized about this long ago but it was awkward considering the circumstances. Still, it was better Ulfric than, say, Brynjolf. She groaned softly when she remembered the time they were on their way to take out Mercer Frey with Karliah. The smarmy bastard managed to coax her into giving him a kiss of her own free will. To settle a debt, he said. Looking back, she was pretty sure he conned that kiss out of her, only pretending to hold her in debt to him as his bargaining chip. She had owed him next to nothing because if it was true that some of the men in the Thieves Guild were hoping to get with her, they knew her power by pure reputation and wouldn't have tried anyway. Still, the redheaded Nord was something of a friend, even though she hadn't seen him in some time now. A con was still a con but at least she didn't feel like exacting petty vengeance. What really saved Brynjolf from her wrath was that he liked living and the fact she saw right through his only two serious attempts to bed her. A kiss was really all he was going to get so he took it.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Ulfric say something along the lines of "Here we go." Her blurry vision saw he had brought them to a cave. "We'll stay here until you recover." he said, walking in and setting her down. The cave's natural coolness made her feel even chillier but Ulfric was already pulling her pack from Keizaal's back. "Here. Knowing you, you prepared for the event of a transformation. I'll leave you alone while I go and get some firewood." he said, tossing the pack towards her. "Thank you." she said. When she was sure he was gone, she finally relinquished her iron grip on his coat and pulled the pack closer. She dug out what she needed and started pulling it on. She felt herself getting colder and knew that she was just going to have ride it out. Frostbite Spider poison was a slow killer if dosed enough but she had only been spat on and grazed by the creature's fangs so the dosage was small. Add in the fact she was physically fit and a werewolf, Eriah was confident she could fight through it.

Ulfric returned to see her curled up on the ground, still under his coat. Her face was set in thought and he could tell what she was thinking was chafing her hide. "You're thinking about something." he said, before turning towards the wood and getting it set up. "Just remembering the last time I was in a situation similar to this, only it was a bad storm instead of spiders...and my companion at the time conned a kiss out of me." she mumbled, sitting up. "Any chance for more details?" came the question. "Not if you don't want to come across as nosy, my friend. Suffice to say that I knew him well and I was lending him a hand with something. He's something of an ass but a well-meaning one all the same. Always playing around and teasing me." she explained. "Never would've expected you to let him do that, Dragonborn. You've always come off as the type that doesn't suffer that kind of jest lightly." Ulfric said as he finished building the fire. Eriah had him back up before using Yol on the wood and setting it ablaze.

"He was admittedly disarming at times but in the time I knew him, I made it plain I wasn't going to be the man's conquest by any stretch. He respected that much so I probably shouldn't complain. It's not like it meant anything." she said, before the chills made her lie down again. "My joints are starting to ache." she then groaned. Ulfric moved to her side and set a hand on her forehead. "Slight fever. Seems you were envenomed more than we thought. All we can do is wait it out." he said, before standing up and going to his horse. Eriah's hand went to where his had been but pulled it back when he turned around. "Let's get those cuts taken care of." he said, coming back. He helped her sit up against the wall and started working on the cuts on her cheek where the spider's fangs had caught her. "I keep forgetting you served in the Legion. Of course you would have these kinds of skills." she said. "It's been a while since I've had to use them and I owe you much, Dragonborn." Ulfric replied. "You don't owe me anything." Eriah protested a bit, wincing as he applied an herb to the cuts. "I owe you more than you know because it's all thanks to you that we managed to throw the Empire out of Skyrim. You were the final piece in the puzzle needed to give us an edge in the war. More than that, like all the people here, I also owe you my life many times over, not only regarding the war, but also the trouble with the World-Eater. Alduin would've killed us all if you hadn't come to our aid, just as the legends said. As far as I'm concerned, my life is yours." he countered.

Eriah felt her face grow a bit hot but was spared when Ulfric finished what he was doing and helped her lie down again. "You say that...but I don't want that sort of debt hanging over your head. Everything I did was the will of Akatosh and so the natural consequences of my battle against Alduin would trickle down to everyone else. I'm Dragonborn, true, but I'm just like any other. I choose to keep a low profile because that's who I am. Most of the populace knows me as Eriah Quintence but only a select few know me as the Dragonborn. You, Farkas, the Companions, my children, Ralof, the other Stormcloaks...all people I know and trust." she said. "Avoiding exploitation is admirable. I can get behind that." the Jarl agreed. A comfortable silence fell between the two comrades. Eriah watched the fire snap and burn. Ulfric shifted so he was leaning against the opposite wall, also watching the fire. "You never had a chance to tell me about that mission you took to Solstheim during the war. Think you have the energy to tell me now?" he then asked after a bit.

Chuckling a bit, Eriah shifted into a more comfortable position on her back, staring at the ceiling. "Of course. It was quite the adventure and I've long come to grips with the feelings I was left with when it was all over." she said before launching in her story about meeting and defeating the First Dragonborn, Miraak. She held little back but kept the slight confrontation she had with Talvas Fathryon, a Dunmer man apprenticed to Neloth, a Telvanni wizard to herself because of how personal it was. Ulfric listened with rapt attention, asking questions if needed as she told the tale. He admitted surprise to learn there had been a Dragonborn that preceded Saint Alessia but Eriah explained that the former Slave Queen didn't possess the same kinds of powers she and Miraak had. She couldn't use Words of Power nor could she absorb dragon souls. "I must say that was quite a tale. I never thought I'd see the day where the elves would owe a huge debt. While it's true that Miraak would've spread his madness into the rest of Tamriel, all this went down on their island." Ulfric mused. "It's a debt I have no way of collecting on even if I was inclined to. I do things out of the goodness of my heart and because Miraak was like any other of my prominent foes." Eriah said, looking over at him across the fire.

"I do have to agree with Hermaeus Mora on one account. I do find it rather disturbing that you seemed adamant in wanting to save your foe." the Jarl said. The Dragonborn looked back to the ceiling again. "My only defense is that he and I were the same. He was the only one of my kind I ever have or ever will know in my lifetime. Forgetting for a moment that I'm a Nord first and foremost, I'm a dragon in a mortal shell. I never thought about what it meant to be the only one of my kind until I met him. So, despite how disturbing it seems...I felt lonely for a while after he was taken care of. I can't help it. Like it or not, Miraak was my kin to an extent." she said. Ulfric stoked the flames a moment. "That brand on your neck...what does it mean?" he then asked. Eriah nearly jumped, having forgotten all about it until he brought it up. It was one thing telling Farkas what it was all about but it was wholly another explaining it to her companion. She shifted so her back was to him, her hand coming to hide the brand from view. "I'd rather not talk about it. It's a bit personal." she evaded. Ulfric was wise enough to see right through that. It seemed somewhere along the line, Miraak had somehow managed to overpower the Dragonborn to leave that brand. How and why, he couldn't guess. "I'll leave you to your secrets, then. I apologize if I pried too deeply." he said. He then told her to get some sleep while he kept an eye on things.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Eriah's fever had broken and she felt fully recovered. She had woken up to feel Ulfric's back against hers and she could only smile. Keeping warm at night was a necessity in the wilds and it took her back to this one time when she and Ralof were traveling to one of the Stormcloak camps during the war. They had sheltered in a cave and slept with their backs together like that. Eriah had woken up to find that her best friend had turned over in his sleep, wrapped an arm around her waist from behind, and buried his face in her hair, doubtless dreaming of some woman he was sweet on. Poor man was extremely embarrassed and tripped over his tongue apologizing for putting them both in such an awkward position. Rather than get mad over the accidental cuddle, Eriah just laughed and told him it was all good. She told Ulfric the story as they walked along towards their destination, which made him laugh quite a bit at the poor man's expense. "You and Ralof easily have the tightest friendship of all the men and women who served under me. I'm glad you've nurtured such a bond." he said, running a hand through his hair. "I am, too. In hindsight, I can see why some of our comrades were making bets that he was going to ask for my hand when the war was over. They thought he was sweet on me, especially since his way of showing friendly affection was to kiss me on the forehead." she mused. "Was he?" Ulfric asked, as they neared Morthal. "No. We bonded over Helgen and the cause but nothing ever grew between us. I did have friends as a child, make no mistake, but growing up a Talos worshiper in the heart of the Empire doesn't do much to inspire trust. Ralof was the first person I met outside my parents who made me feel like I could really open up." Eriah said.

Ulfric hummed. "Always cherish the bonds you've made, Dragonborn. They are a source of strength. If I may let you in on a little secret, Galmar made a wager with me along the same lines as your comrades. He also thought Ralof had plans for you and bet me five hundred septims that he'd pop the question. When you broke the news that you and Farkas got married instead, the old bear was rather grumpy that he lost the bet." he explained. Eriah had to laugh but soon sobered up as they came into Morthal. The town was relatively still, with only a couple guards patrolling the roads. "Seems Vilkas was right. The Glenmoril Witch is here. Morthal isn't the liveliest town in Skyrim but it's rarely been this dead." the Dragonborn said, pulling Keizaal up to the inn and dismounting. "Do you have a plan in mind?" Ulfric said. "Just the one. Find that hagraven and take her head. Simple as that." she said, pulling her Daedric helm on. Ulfric dismounted himself. "There's not much use strategizing in this case, is there?" he asked. "Nope. I know Vilkas said she's the strongest of her now-dead sisters but I highly doubt she's any worse than Alduin or Miraak. I'll be honest with you, Ulfric. I didn't want you coming along. But after what happened yesterday, I'm glad you did." Eriah said, pulling her Elvish warhammer from her back and leading the way.

After walking for a good twenty minutes, they reached the cave Vilkas had told Eriah about. They quietly entered and made their way through the tunnel. Ducking behind a rock formation, the two Nords peered out and saw the Glenmoril Witch pacing around, clearly agitated over the deaths of her coven. "Try to keep your distance while I take her out. Only intervene if things go south. This is my honor as the Harbinger at stake here." Eriah whispered. "Go." was all he said in reply. "FUS ROH DAH!" she Shouted, jumping out from their hiding place. The Witch shrieked as the Unrelenting Force sent flying straight into the wall. She got to her clawed feet and threw a fireball at Eriah, who dodged and didn't even flinch when it hit the wall behind her. "You bitch! I knew this day would come and I shall avenge my sisters' deaths!" she screeched, charging. Eriah didn't dignify her with a response and just swung her hammer. The battle that ensued was something to marvel. True to Vilkas's word, the last of the Glenmoril Witches was indeed the strongest of her coven and more than once, Ulfric almost jumped in to lend a hand. But the Dragonborn was still stronger. As the battle began to wind down, the Witch was left staggering with only her tenacity keeping her on her feet. Another Unrelenting Force sent her careening into the wall and she fell into a heap on the floor.

Ulfric watched as Eriah walked over and used her heavy black boot to pin the hagraven underfoot, pulling off her Daedric helm and let it drop to the ground.. "Say hello to Hircine for me, Witch. Your head will free me from this foul curse." she said. The hagraven spat at her and laughed. "Tough talk for a whore who allowed herself to be cursed so she could be bedded safely by another of Lord Hircine's pets. You were his favorite, you know. Your dragon soul combined with his gift made you the greatest of his children. He even entertained the idea that when you died and went to his hunting grounds, Lord Hircine intended to keep you as his personal plaything. " she said. Eriah's eyes narrowed dangerously. "The Daedra know as well as I do that would never happen. Even if I died without the curse broken, my Lord Akatosh would taken the beast from me and I would've been sent to Sovngarde a freed woman." she countered. The hagraven sputtered as she laughed and then spoke in a low voice, meant for her alone. "Don't think I didn't notice your companion. Lord Hircine knows all and he's seen fit to tell me all about your secret desire. You've longed to bed the man standing behind you but you always shied away, instead choosing to embrace Lord Hircine's gifts as a way to escape that scandalous desire, thinking that perhaps it was better to be the mate of a werewolf. I say unto you, Eriah of the Stolen Tongue, you will never escape the darkness that lurks in your heart. I go to Lord Hircine now and I will be waiting for the day when you finally break and throw your petty morals to the wayside, becoming the whore mistress to your precious companion." she taunted.

Ulfric, who heard nothing of that exchange, jumped when Eriah suddenly screamed and dragged the Glenmoril Witch to her feet. In one fell swoop, her hammer came down so savagely that she beheaded the foul creature. Even that wasn't enough to sate her anger. Eriah threw her hammer so hard, it embedded itself in the stone wall. She then fell to her knees, digging her fingers into the soil. Ulfric, sensing she was not going to resort to anymore violence, approached cautiously and knelt down. He said nothing, surmising that the Witch had said something to severely rile the Dragonborn up, and wasn't the least bit surprised when a hand on her shoulder led her to look at him with the most defeated, heartbroken eyes he had come across in a long time. Taking her face in his hands, Ulfric gently pulled her towards him and she allowed herself to be embraced. It wasn't easy since her Daedric armor featured shoulder pieces with prominent spikes.

Eriah herself was waging a massive war in her head. For one, the Witch had hit a still-raw nerve in regards to Ulfric but the thing that really pissed her off was the implication that Eriah only took the beast blood so she could safely sleep with Farkas. That was hardly the truth. Eriah finally sold herself to Hircine because she didn't want her husband to suffer the curse alone. They had married before Kodlak had been killed by the Silver Hand and before the location of the Glenmoril Witches was discovered. Hircine, even by Eriah's own opinion of Daedra, wasn't all bad. He was actually considered one of the more honorable Princes because he didn't cause wanton destruction. However, the fact he created lycanthropy which was a curse no matter how one sliced it, meant he brought suffering to those who contracted it. Sure, some werebeasts loved being what they were. Aela and Skjor of the Companions were two such werewolves who preferred an eternity in Hircine's Hunting Grounds to Sovngarde. In fact, Skjor was already there, having been killed by the Silver Hand while on a mission. Eriah, the twins, and Kodlak, however, wanted Sovngarde. The Dragonborn freed him and the twins from the curse but the last Witch had managed to escape them all until now.

The Dragonborn slowly pulled back and pinched the bridge of her nose before standing up with her back to Ulfric. "Can I freely ask what just happened?" he asked, remaining where he was. Telling him the whole truth was suicide. Telling him only relevant information pertaining to herself and her husband was better. Still...Eriah was left with some doubts about her own character. Though she struggled with the secret she still kept from everyone, it didn't necessarily make her a bad person and she had long since accepted this was the way of things. "The Witch, she...implied things." she said, haltingly. Walking over and pulling her warhammer from the rock wall, Eriah let it hang at her side as she turned to face the Jarl. "Werewolves are feral beasts. You know this. That side of us can seep into and influence our human side. We have more stamina, for instance, than regular humans. I took the beast blood after I married Farkas because I didn't want him to suffer the curse alone. It's true...Farkas was a werewolf before I saved him. I took the blood for love, Ulfric. Love was why I chose to become a slave of Hircine, even after all my talk of never becoming a Daedric pawn. This fell creature..." she said as she strode over and picked up the head by its hair. "Implied I took the blood only to make it safer for Farkas and I to..." she said before cutting herself off with a frustrated growl, effectively letting him come to the obvious conclusion on his own. "Knowing me, does it really surprise you that I reacted so violently to such a slight?" she asked instead.

She didn't give him time to respond as she found a sack and stuffed the head into it. "Truth is I've been made a pawn of several Princes against my will. Worst of all was Hermaeus Mora, who knew all the ways he could hurt me. He killed the father of my Skaal friend. He threw Miraak into my life knowing that the knowledge he was Dragonborn would not only bring chaos to my heart but also leave me knowing I'm truly alone in this world. He didn't even allow me to kill Miraak myself, stealing the victory from me as one last blow to my spirit. This is why of all them, I hate him the most. Hircine's not as bad as some of the others, like Mehrunes Dagon or Molag Bal, but a Prince is still a Prince. I have small comfort knowing that I was able to choose this time. Now I can finally be free of him." she finished. She swung her hammer to hook it onto her back and tied the sack. "I completely understand you now, Dragonborn, and I don't blame you. Your honor is not tainted in the least. So what happens now?" Ulfric asked, standing up. "I make for Ysgramor's Tomb. There is a fire there where I will cast this witch's head. It will cause the wolf spirit to break from me. I slay it and the curse is lifted. I can be human again." Eriah explained. "Then let us make haste then. The sooner you're cured, the sooner we can put all this behind us." Ulfric said, leading the way. Eriah followed after a moment, stopping only to get her Daedric helm from where she dropped it. The two made their way to Morthal and left immediately, even though the sun was getting ready to set.


	4. Chapter 4

Eriah had led the way from Morthal all the way to the more remote area of Winterhold where Ysgramor's Tomb lay. She remembered reading how the leader of the Five Hundred had a crypt prepared in Windhelm but chose instead to be buried near the Sea of Ghosts, across which was his homeland of Atmora. Ulfric was quiet, leaving the Dragonborn to her thoughts. The Glenmoril Witch, whose head was a sack swinging from Keizaal's saddle, had managed to get under her skin and it made Eriah wonder how she ever managed to keep the beast inside from breaking free. She also wondered if the Witch had spoken true and even she could fall to the dark side of human nature. She only sighed quietly before beginning to hum The Age of Oppression to herself. Though the war was over, she could still depend on it to give her strength. It didn't matter what the Witch had tried to do. All that mattered was that she was living a life she was proud of.

They were nearing Ysgramor's Tomb when Ulfric spotted a fire. When he saw who was tending to it, he smiled and spurred his horse up alongside Keizaal. "Dragonborn." he said, tapping her shoulder. She came out of her thoughts to look at him, and then in the direction he was pointing. Her heart nearly burst from happiness when she saw Farkas camping near the tomb. Without waiting, she spurred Keizaal into a canter. Ulfric followed. Farkas looked over to see them and he grinned, standing up and wincing slightly. "What are you doing here, Farkas? How long have you been here?" Eriah asked, reining her horse to a stop and dismounting. Her husband immediately took her in his arms and they held each other. "About a week after you left, Calder and Vilkas convinced me I needed to be here when you came to get rid of the wolf. My leg was in a better place so I decided to chance it." he replied. "You mean you've been here for the past month?" Eriah asked, incredulously as she pulled back to take a better look at him.

He just smiled sheepishly. "It was no big deal. No different than some of the jobs I've taken. Calder assured me that he would be more vigilant in protecting the kids so I have no need to worry. Vilkas has already returned to Whiterun." he explained. Eriah brought her head to lean against his chest. A short clearing of a throat made the couple look over at Ulfric. He had remained on his horse and he was considering them with the ghost of a smile on his face. "I think this is where we part ways, Dragonborn. You're together again and I feel the coming battle is not for me to witness. This is between you and Hircine." he said. Eriah looked at Farkas confused. "But we're all going to the same place afterward. Why not go back to Windhelm with us?" she asked. Ulfric pat the neck of his horse and walked him towards them. "I've been gone too long as it is. I fear I must return with due haste. I have final preparations to make in regards to the Moot. When the date is set, I would have you there as a witness." he said. Eriah nodded in understanding. "Ulfric...thanks for watching Eriah's back for me." Farkas said. "It was my honor. Be careful coming home. Talos guide you." the Jarl said. "And Akatosh preserve you." Eriah said in kind. He turned his horse in the direction of Eastmarch and cantered off with a final nod.

Farkas slipped his hand into Eriah's and she looked up at him. "I'm glad you're back at my side, love." he said. She smiled before reaching up and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Let's get this over with." she said, grabbing the sack with the Witch's head in it and leading the way down into the Tomb. Farkas followed, neither removing their weapons from their backs. After going through the Tomb in order to free Kodlak's spirit of Hircine's curse, they found a shortcut back to the entrance and it was through that shortcut that the Companions made their way back to where the fire was. "Are you going to miss immunity to diseases and being able to call on the wolf for help?" Farkas asked, out of the blue. Eriah looked at him. "I'd be lying if I said no. But being able to sleep well and not having to hide what I am anymore is worth more to me than the boons this curse has admittedly given me." she said. Wrapping an arm around her neck to avoid the spikes on her armor, her husband gave her a kiss on the temple.

When they reached the room where Ysgramor's coffin was sealed behind a cage (supposedly to keep his bones from being reanimated as a draugr), Eriah saw the fire was burning and she paused for a moment. "What's wrong?" asked Farkas. "Does it hurt? Being separated from the wolf?" she wondered. "It will. Especially if it's been with you for a while. Still you must fight through the pain and when you've slain it, you'll be free." her husband replied. Eriah sighed, steeling herself. She handed the sack to Farkas before pulling on her Daedric helm and removing her warhammer from her back. Her husband opened the back and she reached in, grasped the head by the hair, and pulled it out. With an unseen smirk at the justice about to be delivered, the Dragonborn cast the head into the fire where the flames erupted. Farkas stood back as his wife suddenly doubled over, a sign the wolf was fighting extraction. With a scream of pain, the spectral wolf was torn from her body and immediately accosted her. Eriah had little time to recover and was initially bowled over. Though seemingly incorporeal, the wolf spirit was easily fended off by her catching its jaws across her hammer's handle. She kicked it off and got to her feet as it landed across the room.

Eriah could almost hear Hircine in the room with them as the wolf charged her. Bringing her warhammer up, she slammed it into the wolf's skull where it gave a shrill cry before disappearing. Just like that, it was like she went deaf and blind in addition to her sense of smell dulling very noticeably as the curse of lycanthropy faded from her body. Her senses, extremely keen as a werewolf, degraded back to the level of a human. Disorientation sent her falling backwards to the ground but she felt Farkas's strong arms catch her and slowly lower her down where she leaned against him. He reached up and pulled her helm off and she gratefully smiled at him. "You did it." he said. "I did. And I had you with me." she sighed, reaching up to brush his jaw. As if he couldn't hold himself back, Farkas planted a deep kiss on her, making her squeak a bit as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Her fingers sank into his hair, careful not to scratch him with the claws on her gauntlets and wishing their armor wasn't in the way. They separated slowly, keeping their foreheads together. "I love you. So much." Farkas rasped. "I love you, too." she whispered back.

After a moment, he helped her to her feet and they made their way out. Eriah took a deep breath when they came out into the open. "Breathing the free air...I've forgotten how wonderful it was to be a human." she said. Farkas smiled as she led the way over to Keizaal. "It will take some time getting used to it, though. I feel...like I've gone blind and deaf." she said, pulling off her armor pieces and securing them to the saddle. "It will pass. You've lived with the beast blood for a long time. Not nearly as long as me and Vilkas but long enough to where you got used to it." her husband said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, now that she was free of her armor. He kissed her neck and she laughed softly. "Careful, Farkas...this is hardly the time or place." she said. He dropped his forehead to her shoulder, chuckling. "You're right. As always. Let's just start for home." he said. Eriah took Keizaal's reins in one hand and Farkas's hand in the other. Man and wife then started south, heading for the road. Once there, they would turn east and head to Windhelm where their children were waiting for them.


End file.
